Snowcube
Basic Information Snowcubes (a pun on Snowballs)''' '''are throwable items much like the Glob of Goo or Rimecones and can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from blocks of Snow. These throwables have transformation abilities much like Freeze Bombs and can be placed into display containers. Snowcubes can hurt and kill Creatures that are not immune to cold damage, as well as player characters (as long as PvP is not disabled on the game world or player claim you're on). Snowcubes were introduced for the first time with update R26, the "Holiday Surprise" event on December 14th 2015, and could at first be produced by processing Snow in a Processor. These throwables became craftable in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) with update 56 on September 27th 2018. Since then, Snowcube now function much like Freeze Bombs, although affecting a much smaller area (usually only 3x3x1 instead of 7x7x3-4) and being less cold, such not being able to freeze certain types of liquids (like Tar) and materials (like Ore Nodes) that Freeze Bombs can affect. How to obtain 2 Snowcubes can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from 1 block of Snow, after the crafting recipe has been unlocked for free by obtaining Snow. Thick blocks of Snow cover very cold areas like Taigas or the peaks of high Mountains. Small "stompable" layers of Snow will turn into cubic blocks of Snow if you collect them (no Power Cell is required for that, different from Ice) and are common in cool to cold biomes. Thin layers of Snow rest on top of many types of natural blocks such as Ice on frozen Oceans or on Dead Grass in Tundras, but also on Sand next to frozen bodies of water, or on any kind of Canyon-type blocks, even rarely on Cacti. Other than that, Snowcubes can be obtained from staples that spawn during the Trog Trap Events "Snowball Fight" and "Snowball Target Practice", as well as from many Loot Bags of certain Trog Trap Event Creatures like Troggington's Minions. During the annual Christmas event that lasts for ca. one month, Snowcubes can be bought from Elfis. 1 Rescued Toy is the price for 5 Snowcubes each - to be found in the "Items" TAB of the Elfis that are NPC traders that spawn on blocks of Ice and Snow for ca. one month from December to January. During Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that lasted from December 19th 2018 to January 25th 2019, the Store-exclusive Recipe Pack "Elfi's Wonderland Bundle 2018 contained 25 Snowcubes on top of many Christmas-themed Recipe Pages and other useful items. The Recipe Pack "Elfi's Toy Drive Bundle 2017 also contained 25 Snowcubes. Snowcubes cannot be bought as part of building kits for Blueprints since they cannot be placed directly into the game world. All items that are placed inside display containers are captured as mere "ghost images" that will appear on Blueprints, but are not actual items that could be taken from the display containers. The Snowcubes that are automatically thrown by Snowball Turrets cannot be caught or pulled or obtained in any other way; at least these Turrets also do not require refilling. Still, Snowball Turret - Snowcubes deal the exact same damage as Snowcubes that are actually thrown by players. How to unlock the crafting recipe Simply pick up a block of Snow, then the crafting recipe for Snowcubes will be ready to be unlocked by you in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). The crafting recipe can be found in the "Explosives" TAB in the Crafting Menu, since Snowcubes are throwables that deal damage. How to craft After unlocking the free crafting recipe, you can craft 2 Snowcubes from 1 block of Snow that you carry with you in your Crafting Menu. How to use Snowcubes can be thrown by placing (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting their according quickslot and then clicking your right mouse button or pressing the number (or assigned customized key) of the quickslot twice. Only one Snowcube from a stack will be thrown at the point where you point your cursor at, but it will fly in a curve like most Explosives in Creativerse and can't be thrown very far either. You can throw the next Snowcube only after waiting for a short a cooldown-period that lasts about ca. 1 second and is indicated by a hazy scale overlaying the Snowcube icon (in your quickbar). Snowcubes can be thrown while flying a glider by typing the quickslot number twice. They can also be thrown while fighting and then using right-click if the quickslot with Snowcubes in them is selected. Snowcubes, when thrown, will deal cold damage over time for about 3 seconds to Creatures in a small area around the point of impact (3x3x1 blocks) and will also push Creatures back a little. They will have the same effect to player characters in their area of effect if PvP is enabled (by default). Please note that some Creatures - like Rambeaus, common Arctic Mirus and Blizzard Chizzards - are seemingly immune to cold, and such won't be hurt by Snowcubes even a little bit. Snowcubes are the only items that are able to deal damage to Target Arctic Mirus during the event "Snowball Fight" that is initiated by Small Trog Traps that are available during the Christmas event "Elfi's Toy Drive". Trog Traps of any kind (Small, Medium and Large) can also initiate the event "Snowball Target Practice" that will make Toy Drive Targets appear - these targets are also only affected by Snowcubes. For both types of events you may use Snowball Turrets for very valuable assistance. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, Snowcubes also have transformation effects similar to that of Freeze Bombs, however weaker and only on a smaller area (3x3x1 instead of 7x7x3-4). When thrown, Snowcubes can now freeze Water, Bog Water and Corrupted Water, but will not affect Molasses, Tar or Mineral Water. In principle, frozen liquids are able to thaw again, but will do so only rarely by themselves. If you heat up the Ice by using heat-emitting objects or blocks, or especially when throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls, the Ice will always only melt into ordinary blue Water. These cubes can also turn liquid Lava into Hardened Lava and Hardened Lava into Igneous Rock, which will not be reversed in time. Additionally to that, Snowcubes (and Freeze Bombs) can transform dark green Elderwood Leaves into Snowy Elderwood Leaves, and these leaves will not return to their former state by themselves. However, you can also throw Snowcubes (and Freeze Bombs) at blocks of ordinary green Grass in order to transform them into Snow Caps, which will then often transform into Dirt blocks by themselves if the surrounding area is warm enough, and might even turn into green Grass blocks again if other Grass blocks are adjacent and the area is lit. Snowcubes cannot be placed into the game world, but they can be put on display by placing them into the slots of any display container, such as Wood Planters, lFower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets and the like. Snowcubes still work like Force Bombs in that they can cushion your player character's fall if thrown at the ground right to the feet of your character in time right before hitting the ground. This works no matter if PvP is enabled or not. However, Snowcubes can only push back player characters while also dealing cold damage over time for 3 seconds (including to your own character!) if their point of impact is very close by and PvP is enabled (by default). If PvP is disabled on the game world or player claim, then neither the pushing effect nor the cold damage can be experienced. Trivia From update R44 to update R50, these Snowcubes did not hurt or kill Creatures nor player characters. They did not transform any blocks or liquids and also could not be placed into Flower Pots before update R56. Before update R56, Snowcubes could be made in a Processor from a cubic block of Snow. Now, blocks of Snow can be processed into either 4 Snow Slopes, 2 Snow Slabs or 2 Snow Columns in a Processor instead, and Snowcubes can now be crafted in the Crafting Menu very easily "on the fly" without requiring any Crafting Station anymore. Category:Crafted Category:Throwable Category:Cold Category:Explosives